bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Cleric Beast
The Cleric Beast is a Boss in Bloodborne. Description The Cleric Beasts are huge creatures with hideous horns whose shrieks sound like cries of agony. Although at first glance, a Cleric Beast has a malnourished and almost skeletal body, this monster has high agility and supernatural strength. It is one of the first bosses encountered in the game, and the first boss to be revealed during the game's development. A second Cleric Beast, inexplicably wreathed in flames, can be found in the Hunter's Nightmare as a boss. It has fire damage added to all its attacks, and has a second phase, wherein its legs are sheared off by your attacks, and it crawls around legless, occasionally spitting lava at you. Lore The Cleric Beasts owes their name to a rumor that they were originally members of Yharnam's clergy transformed by the old blood.Information disclosed at Dual Shockers After defeating the Cleric Beast, one obtains the Sword Hunter Badge which states in its description: "One of the badges crafted by the Healing Church. The silver sword is a symbol of a Church hunter. Ludwig was the first of many Healing Church hunters to come, many of Whom were clerics. As it was, clerics transformed into the most hideous beasts."Sword Hunter Badge description from Bloodborne. This suggests that the cleric beast was a member of the healing church, possibly a hunter employed under Ludwig that succumbed to the scourge of the beast and transformed into a horrific monster. Laurence, a high-ranking member of the Healing Church clergy, also transformed into a cleric beast himself. Locations *Central Yharnam *Great Bridge (Lamp) (Once defeated) *Hunter's Nightmare. Drops *4000 Blood Echoes *+4 Insight (+1 for finding the boss & +3 for defeating it) *Sword Hunter Badge Strategy The Bridge Cleric Beast is weak to fire. The one found in the Hunter's Nightmare is immune to it. Shooting the Cleric Beast in the head 2 times with a hunter pistol or 5 times with a hunter blunderbuss will cause it to stagger and kneel down for a moment, providing a chance to use a Visceral attack on it. Note that you won't be able to use another Visceral attack on him until he heals. The healing animation is short and consists of a red glow coming from the Beast's chest. Once you see this, you can shoot him in the head again. The Cleric Beast attacks mainly with his left arm. The best way to take him down is to stay behind his right, smaller arm, as it is more difficult for him to hit you when you're there. Attack 3 or 4 times (depending on your stamina and weapon swing speed) then move away from him again. The camera can sometimes be your biggest enemy in this fight. If the Cleric Beast gets on top of you, the camera will be blocked by him and you won't be able to see what's going on. Another viable way to defeat the Beast is to keep your distance and bait his jumping attack. This attack is pretty easy to avoid and has a somewhat lengthy recovery animation. Use charged attacks frequently and aim for his legs. Two hits with a charged attack is usually enough to stagger the Cleric Beast. Trivia *The Cleric Beast appears in several different Bloodborne trailers. **The theme of the Cleric Beast is the same as the one used for the Project Beast trailer, albeit slightly modified. The original was done with a synthesizer, while the one we hear in-game was performed by a live orchestra * It is possible to summon Father Gascoigne using the Beckoning Bell. * The cry of the Cleric Beast can briefly be heard from a distance in the beginning of the game, when the player climbs up a ladder to the Central Yharnam lamp. * The Cleric Beast bears a strong resemblance to a Wendigo, a half-human beast who was possessed by a spirit after indulging in cannibalism. Videos Cleric Beast Saw Spear tactic. References Gallery Screenshots Cleric beast.jpg Bloodborne-screen-01-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Image bloodborne-25416-2994 0005d.jpg Image bloodborne-25417.jpg image_bloodborne-25418.jpg image_bloodborne-25419.jpg image_bloodborne-25420.jpg Image_bloodborne-25420b.jpg Bloodborne™_20150521111204 - 1.jpg Concept Art cleric beast artwork.jpg Cleric beast concept art.jpg cleric beast statue.jpg|A statue of The Cleric Beast in Bloodborne's booth for Tokyo Game Show 2014 Behind-bloodborne-27.jpg Behind-bloodborne-25.jpg de:Kleriker-Bestie Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses